


Back to You

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feels, M/M, in which eggsy is the dom and tequila is the sub, nsfw art included, tequila is pretty much a bottom or a service top depending on eggsys mood, that one cowboy line all tequila sunrise smut fics must use, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Tequila gets home from a long mission. Eggsy takes care of him.





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkhIrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkhIrr/gifts).



> This work is for akh-irr on tumblr, who drew a piece of Tequila Sunrise art that managed to cure my almost month-long writers block (find it [here](http://akh-irr.tumblr.com/post/177597550585/whos-the-cowboy-now)). I hope you like it!

“Hello?” Tequila’s voice echoed through the house as he closed the door behind him, the click loud in the absence of a reply. There wasn’t even a jingle from JB2’s collar. The puppy who normally rushed to greet Tequila the moment he stepped into the flat was nowhere to be seen.

He shrugged out of his jean jacket and toed off his boots, ignoring the sense of unease that started to churn in his stomach. Coming home after a long mission never failed to unsettle him, the niggling doubt that he’d imagined this part of his life gnawing at the corners of his mind. Certainly, it reminded him, after everything he’d done he didn’t deserve to come home to anyone, much less the love of his life. He banished the thought, an old enemy he’d since learned how to dispel, and hung up his jacket, leaving his boots on the mat by the door before he started up the stairs, flicking open the top few buttons of his collared shirt as he went. A grin spread across his face as he reached the top, the silence finally broken by faint moaning from behind the closed bedroom door.

Tequila pushed it open and was greeted to one of his favorite sights: Eggsy sprawled decadently across their sheets, completely naked and rocking back and forth between the hand he had on his cock and the three fingers he had stuffed inside himself. Another moan bubbled up out of his throat, and Tequila leaned against the doorframe, taking it all in. His cock twitched in his jeans and he licked his lips and then coughed quietly.

Eggsy jerked upright, tugging his fingers out of his ass and letting go of his cock to reach for the gun he kept stashed in the nightstand instead. It was only pointed at Tequila for a second before Eggsy recognized him and discarded it, his entire face lighting up as he bounded off the bed and into Tequila’s arms, just in time for Tequila to catch him and smother him in a kiss.

“You’re home early,” Eggsy mumbled against his lips. “Thought you weren’t getting back until tonight.”

Tequila grinned down at him. “I finished up a bit quicker than expected. Thought I’d surprise you.”

“Funny.” Eggsy returned the grin. “I was thinking the same thing.”

“Yeah? That what this is?” Tequila pinched Eggsy’s bare ass and laughed when Eggsy swatted at his hand.

“Roxy and Olivia are dog-sitting, and I _was_ getting ready for you, before you interrupted.” The words were probably supposed to sound irritated, but the effect was ruined by the way Eggsy’s fingers curled around the front of Tequila’s shirt as Eggsy stretched up on his tiptoes to nibble at Tequila’s lower lip.

Tequila traced his fingers down Eggsy’s muscular back, dipping between Eggsy’s cheeks and running through the slick smears of lube just to feel Eggsy shudder against him. “Did I forget an anniversary?” he asked idly.

Eggsy pulled away, frowning, although his hands remained on Tequila’s chest. “No. Why?”

Tequila nipped another kiss from Eggsy’s lips. “Because,” he murmured, “I only top when it’s a special occasion, or when you want a proper ride. Figured I had a fifty-fifty shot.”

A slow smirk spread across Eggsy’s lips, and he drew the lower one coyly between his teeth, grinning up at Tequila. “Well, you guessed wrong, cowboy. So why don’t you get your kit off before I decide to tie you to the headboard and have my way with you?”

“Mmm, yes sir.” Tequila immediately reached for his belt buckle and began to strip. Eggsy walked backwards toward the bed, sitting down when it hit his knees and scooting up, never taking his eyes off Tequila. All the staring used to make Tequila self-conscious, but the hunger in Eggsy’s eyes was a great confidence booster.

“Leave the hat on,” Eggsy ordered when Tequila was almost naked.

Tequila dropped his hand from where he’d been about to remove it, and then crawled onto the bed, hovering over Eggsy, relishing the skin contact after so long apart. “Why?” he teased. “You like that you’re dating a cowboy?”

In lieu of a response, Eggsy hooked his legs around Tequila’s and flipped them over, straddling his hips and pinning him to the mattress. He leisurely ground down against Tequila’s half-hard cock, prompting a curse from him as it started to swell further in response, which only widened Eggsy’s grin before he leaned down to capture Tequila’s lips.

Tequila melted into the kiss, moaning and going pliant, parting his lips as Eggsy’s tongue stroked demandingly into his mouth. He scrabbled at the bedsheets until his fingers brushed plastic, and he fumbled with the bottle of lube before he felt it lifted from his hand. The cap snicked open, and then Tequila swore again, much louder this time, as a firm grip circled his cock, slicking it with lube. He tried to buck into the grip, but Eggsy’s other hand planted firmly on his hip, keeping him in place.

“Be a good boy,” Eggsy murmured, pulling away just enough to make Tequila whine at his absence.

“Please,” Tequila begged.

Eggsy sat up fully, letting go of Tequila’s cock to reach back behind himself and plunge two fingers back into his hole. He moaned showily, rocking back against them and adding a third. Tequila propped himself up on his elbows, unable to decide where to look. His gaze ended up on Eggsy’s cock, red and leaking and still slick with lube and precum. His mouth watered, and he glanced shyly up at Eggsy and reached out.

Eggsy batted his hand away before he could touch. “Be patient, babe,” he cooed. “Just another minute, and then you’re gonna let me ride you, right? Gonna be a good boy for me while I fuck myself on your cock?”

Tequila bit back a whimper and nodded. His cock was throbbing, neglected, but he didn’t dare touch himself. Eggsy smiled. “Good boy,” he said again, and withdrew his fingers. He leaned forward, pulling open the nightstand a snagging a condom. Tequila could feel his face fall, and Eggsy caught the disappointment before he could school his features again.

He cupped Tequila’s chin and pressed their foreheads together. “I know, babe,” he murmured, “but it ain’t because I don’t trust you, remember? We’re way past that. We just gotta wait until your post-mission tests come back, and then I promise, no condoms. Alright?”

Tequila nodded, and Eggsy gave him a kiss, short and sweet. “You want to put it on, or should I?”

“Whatever you want,” Tequila said.

Eggsy tore open the condom, and Tequila gritted his teeth as Eggsy rolled it over his cock, actually closing his eyes when Eggsy stroked lube over him.

“Hold still for me, babe,” Eggsy murmured, gripping the base of Tequila’s cock.

“Yes, sir,” Tequila whispered, eyes still shut. They popped open again when he felt his cock nudge against Eggsy’s hole, not wanting to miss the sight of his boyfriend sinking down onto him. Eggsy was gorgeous like this, and Tequila glanced between his cock, disappearing as Eggsy used gravity and those amazing thighs of his to control his descent, and Eggsy’s face, which was tipped back, eyes half closed, mouth half open on a long exhale as Tequila filled him.

Tequila was panting by the time he bottomed out inside Eggsy, cock pressed as deep as it would go, and Eggsy’s exhale turned into a throaty moan as he leaned forward, planting a hand on Tequila’s chest to brace himself as he adjusted to the thick intrusion.

“I missed this,” Tequila murmured. He didn’t just mean the sex, although he definitely had missed that. But he also meant being here, with Eggsy. Seeing his amazing boyfriend, hearing his voice in person rather than over the glasses.

And Eggsy knew what he meant. “I missed this too,” he said. “Two months is too long.” His lips started to curl again, and Tequila found himself smiling in anticipation as Eggsy said, “So are you ready for a ride, cowboy?”

“I thought the cowboy usually did the riding, not the other way around,” Tequila teased back.

Eggsy snatched the hat Tequila had almost forgotten he was wearing, dropping it onto his own head with a small smirk as he sat back against Tequila’s hips, a hand on his thigh for balance. “Yeah? Who’s the cowboy now?”

Tequila’s breath caught in his throat, but it had nothing to do with the hat. His fingers curled around Eggsy’s knee, and somehow that small gesture felt more intimate than his cock, still buried inside his boyfriend. Eggsy’s expression softened, and he took Tequila’s hand, threading their fingers together as he started to move. Tequila’s breath rushed out of his lungs, and he arched up off the bed, gripping Eggsy’s hand tight as his boyfriend started to ride him, keeping his pace slow and easy. “I’ve got you,” Eggsy whispered. “I’ve got you, babe, just let go.”

He couldn’t have meant the words literally; Eggsy was returning Tequila’s grip, just as tight. But Tequila got the message, his eyes fluttering shut as Eggsy started to move faster, riding him in earnest. He let himself be used, relished the tightness of Eggsy’s ass, the heat that disappeared and reappeared as Eggsy bounced on his cock, moaning eagerly every time it rubbed against his prostate.

“That’s it,” Eggsy mumbled. “That’s it, babe, you’re so good for me, such a good boy. I’m gonna fuck you after this, would you like that? Gonna ride you ‘til you come, make you fill me up, and then I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you come again, milk every drop from your cock until you can’t give me anymore.”

“Please,” Tequila gasped out.

“Open your eyes,” Eggsy urged. His movements matched his tone, and Tequila could feel himself getting close, recognized the heat pooling low in his gut, the tight feeling that had nothing to do with the way Eggsy clenched down around him.

He forced his eyes open, and Eggsy was staring down at him, watching him, scanning his face like he was trying to memorize it. “Come on, babe,” he said. “I know you’re close. Come for me.”

Tequila obeyed, spilling into the condom with hardly a sound, his breath shuddering out and then turning sharper, morphing into a quiet wail when Eggsy didn’t stop, just kept rocking against him, body squeezing tight, drawing out Tequila’s orgasm.

Tequila could feel the tears well up in his eyes before Eggsy finally pulled off, and everything felt a bit fuzzy, but he distinctly recognized the feeling of fingers gently peeling the condom off him. Then the hands were back, tugging him into strong arms as Eggsy cradled him and petted at his skin.

“You okay?” Eggsy asked, voice a low murmur. Tequila snuggled deeper against his chest and didn’t answer. He didn’t have the words yet, but that was alright. He felt better than he had in about two months.

After a moment, he registered Eggsy’s cock against him, still hard, the head smearing precum against his skin. Tequila reached down, but a hand closed around his wrist. “You don’t have to do that,” Eggsy said. “You’re good, babe. We’re good.”

Tequila shook his head. His tongue was jumbled, but he managed to find the words, “You said you’d fuck me.”

“We don’t have to-“

“I want to.” Tequila blinked up at him, knowing his eyes were watering and willing that not to deter Eggsy. “Please.”

Eggsy’s expression softened, and then he reached for a new condom without another word. Something in Tequila’s chest unknotted and lifted, and he smiled faintly as Eggsy nudged at him, pushing him onto his back again. “Relax, babe,” he cooed. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

Tequila obeyed, relaxing into the touch as Eggsy’s fingers traced at his hole, the pads pressing gently over the pucker before the tip of one pushed in. Tequila moaned softly and arched back against it, and Eggsy gave him a little more, pushing deeper before withdrawing and returning with more lube. Tequila allowed himself to be lost in the sensation, so by the time he felt Eggsy’s cock sink into him, he was completely boneless. He was hard again, he registered distantly, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except the long, slow slide of Eggsy’s cock as it entered him, and the almost disbelieving exhale Eggsy let out when he was all the way in. He brushed a piece of hair back off Tequila’s sweat-slicked forehead. “You okay, babe?”

“Mmm.” Tequila managed to contort his lips into a smile. “Yes, sir.”

Eggsy smiled too and cradled Tequila’s cheek as he leaned down for a slow, lingering kiss. When he straightened up again, he paused, lifting his hand, and Tequila followed it to the hat, still cocked on his head. It felt like a stupid prop now, and Eggsy pushed it off. It landed somewhere on the floor beside the bed, leaving nothing between them. No jokes. No barriers.

“Relax,” Eggsy murmured again. “I’ll take care of you.”

Tequila closed his eyes again as Eggsy began to move inside him. He felt _safe_ , in a way he could barely describe but knew instinctively he had never felt with anyone else. It was not a new feeling – in the field and out, ever since they’d first been partnered together Tequila knew he would be safe with Eggsy at his back – but it surged up with a vengeance all the same, threatening to overwhelm him. But Eggsy was masterful, and the sensations only overwhelmed Tequila in the best way as he felt himself nearing his second orgasm. Eggsy carefully adjusted the angle, and every long, slow stroke ground right up against Tequila’s prostate, sending liquid shocks coursing through his body and nudging him closer to the edge.

And when it did crash over him, when Tequila arched up entirely without meaning to, a moan drawn out from somewhere deep inside him as his cock pulsed, untouched, Eggsy coaxed him back down again. Tequila had enough presence of mind to wrap one leg around Eggsy’s, preventing him from pulling out, and Eggsy stilled, waiting.

“You can keep going,” Tequila murmured. “Want to feel you.”

“James-“

Tequila smiled at his real name, but he shook his head lightly. “Please.”

And like every other time Tequila said that, Eggsy obeyed. His strokes resumed, slow and deep and grinding, Eggsy’s low grunts ringing in Tequila’s ears as he took his pleasure in Tequila’s body. The smile didn’t leave Tequila’s lips, even as the movements sparked along his oversensitive skin, and when Eggsy finally came, Tequila let him pull out, sinking back farther against the mattress and waiting for the bed to dip down again.

It did moments later, Eggsy climbing back in and turning him gently onto his side so he could spoon Tequila, an arm wrapped around his waist, their legs twined together. “Thank you,” Tequila said. He didn’t need to put into words how much he had needed that, how much being away had affected him. Eggsy knew. He always knew.

“Of course,” Eggsy responded. He tightened his grip, just a little squeeze, just for a moment. He had needed it too.

The silence between them spoke volumes more than words ever could. They both understood.


End file.
